Rain Today
by svulawyer
Summary: Song oneshot, A/O ..please review...


A/N:

Hey all,  
I just watched my favorite movie of all time today...that movie being ' Beaches"...corny yes...but it just so touching and sad..... and Im not even the pregnant one in our household XD.  
If you havent seen this movie, RUN don't walk to your nearest blockbuster or put it on your netflix thingy pronto!

I was talking to my dear friend Lyssa ,who also loves this movie and we both thought the song would be perfect for some A/O post Loss Vid or Fic......so I decided to write this.  
Hope all is Well.  
P.s. It might help if you listen to the song while you read this.. here is the link : .com/watch

___________________________________________________________  
Song : 'I Think It's Gonna Rain Today' By: Bette Midler

____________________________________________________________

Title : Rain Today

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Beaches or Svu! Though I really ,really ,really wish I did....

________________________________________________________________________

Olivia sat on her couch, a wool blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders as if it was some sort of shell. She gazed out the small window, raindrops pounding hard against the glass,her vision of the night not only blurred by the water but by her own tears that she had given up on holding back. _" Why couldn't I stop them,the blood,the hurt or the pain, She's gone..."_

No matter how hard she swallowed, not matter how hard she tried, the knot in her throat and the stabbing at her heart continued to grow.

_'Broken windows and empty hallways,  
a pale dead moon in a sky streaked with grey.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today. '  
_

__________

Alex, sat in the hospital bed staring at the sterile ceiling, counting the blocks in an attempt to stop the tears that were slowly escaping her. 2 hours ago she had a life, a home ,a career and most importantly she had Olivia. In all of 10 minutes, a gun and a black SUV took it all in one fatal swoop.

Alexandra Cabot was no more, they told her that she was offically dead according to the city of New York. She wanted to scream, to shout to just jump out of the 5th story window right then and there...what was the point of living...if your already dead.

_'Scarecrows dressed in the latest styles,  
the frozen smiles to chase love away.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.'  
_

________

Olivia remained frozen on that couch, tears streaming down her face ,eyes bloodshot and a half of bottle of Gin at her feet. She just couldn't move it felt like someone had taken a vacuum and taken her soul. She refused to believe she was gone, HER Alex, the smart,sassy,arrogant in a sexy kind of way Alex!

Olivia would never get to see the way her ice blue eyes sparkled when the edges of her smile reached them, she would never get to hear her words....she would never again get to watch her sleep as the early morning light cast shadows on her beautiful body.  
Olivia absentmindedly clutched her chest as she remembered that body, she would never get to feel the ADA's soft skin on her fingers again. Olivia knew what she was feeling it was a mixture of guilt, hate, sadness and one particular feeling that she new all to well...Loneliness and perhaps that was the worst feeling of them all.

_'Lonely, lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend._

Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.

Lonely, so lonely.  
Tin can at my feet,  
I think I'll kick it down the street.  
That's the way to treat a friend.'

______

Alex refused the meds the nurses were trying to give her, she wanted to feel every second of the pain_." Maybe If I wasn't so stubborn,If I hadn't fought ,If I just would have stopped !"_

She let her hand move over to the bandage that adorned her shoulder,skimming her fingers lightly over it before pressing hard..with all her might on the wound ,causing her to scream and bite her lip till it bled. She didn't deserve to live...not like this ,not without her Olivia, without the one thing that she cared about more then anything in the world. Her bangs clung to her forehead and she turned on her side, allowing herself to cry,to cry harder then she ever had before...not for her,but for who she was...for Olivia.

'_Bright before me the signs implore me:  
Help the needy and show them the way.  
Human kindness is overflowing,  
and I think it's gonna rain today.'_


End file.
